Summer Heat
by ytamano
Summary: Sasuke benci musim panas. Ia juga benci harus bekerja paruh waktu di bawah terik sinar matahari yang membuatnya berkeringat. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak sendiri, ada rekan kerjanya, seorang gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda, yang juga sama-sama kepanasan seperti dirinya. "Ini semua fix gara-gara musim panas." AU. Daily-life fic.


_Disclaimer: "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me unfortunately._ _Just writing this for fun._

* * *

 **Summer Heat**

by ytamano

.

.

Sasuke benci musim panas.

Apalagi di siang terik seperti ini—ketika matahari tengah berada di puncak kepala. Ditambah langit pun begitu biru, yang artinya tidak ada satupun awan yang setidaknya dapat memberi bayangan bagi para mahluk hidup di bawahnya. Teriknya membuat udara terasa panas dan pengap. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, hingga bajunya terasa menempel di beberapa tempat.

Ia benci dalam kondisi seperti ini. Berkeringat dan lepek membuatnya ingin segera mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, padahal Sasuke itu tipe orang yang malas mandi. Sehari itu cukup sekali. Apalagi jika udaranya dingin, ia semakin malas mandi bahkan pernah sampai tiga hari tidak mandi.

Bukannya jorok, ia berasalan, tapi walau tidak mandipun badannya tidak mengeluarkan bau tidak enak dan juga tidak mudah lepek. Terkadang memang ada tipe orang yang seperti itu dan Sasuke adalah salah satunya. Makanya ia jadi malas mandi dan kebiasaan malas ini sudah ia miliki dari kecil, jadi sulit sekali untuk diubah (meski ibunya sudah menasehati beberapa kalipun).

Kecuali tentunya di musim panas begini. Terutama di sepanjang bulan Juli dan Agustus yang merupakan puncaknya.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak mendengarkan usul Naruto untuk mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu membagikan tisu promosi kursus menyetir di musim panas. Jadinya sekarang ia harus rela berpanas-panasan di jalan membagikan tisu kepada orang-orang yang lewat. Beberapa dari mereka, terutama wanita, berjalan mengenakan paying untuk melindungi diri dari terik matahari (yang katanya juga dapat merusak kulit) dan membuat Sasuke merasa iri.

Ia juga ingin setidaknya memakai payung, habisnya topi merah berlogo lambang agen kursus menyetir tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu kurang membantu melindunginya dari panas matahari. Rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan tidak memakai topi sama sekali.

"Silahkan diambil tisunya. Terima kasih," ucapnya monoton pada pejalan kaki yang lewat. Mau diambil silahkan, mau tidak diambil pun tidak apa-apa. Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang penting ia sudah melakukan sesuai SOP perusahaan.

Pekerjaan yang membosankan. Melakukannya di musim panas membuatnya merasa tersiksa. Sekali lagi seharusnya ia tidak perlu mendengarkan Naruto dan mencari lowongan yang lain.

Mana bayaran perjamnya termasuk sedikit pula (untuk standar Sasuke).

Tapi…

"Panas banget ya hari ini. Menurut aplikasi ramalan cuaca, sekarang ini suhunya 37 derajat celcius, gila nggak tuh?" ujar suara sopran di sampingnya, membuat perhatiannya seketika teralih, "aku nyesel banget milih kerja di sini. Eh, tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama Bos ya aku ngomong gini."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut seorang gadis.

Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura, rekan kerja paruh waktunya yang sama-sama terjebak memilih pekerjaan di waktu yang salah. Sahabatnya merekomendasikan pekerjaan ini padanya dan awalnya dia setuju karena berpikir akan membagikan tisu di dalam ruangan, tidak di bawah sinar matahari terik seperti ini. Sasuke tahu ini karena dia banyak bercerita selama seminggu ini menjalani kerja paruh waktu yang sama. Biar tidak bosan katanya.

"Seharusnya aku cek dan ricek lagi detail pekerjaannya seperti apa pas wawancara kemarin itu. Kalau tahu bakal begini kan aku bisa bilang tidak jadi waktu itu dan mencari kerja di kafe-kafe atau di _konbini_. Walaupun sibuk banget tapi masih lebih mending deh daripada kepanasan di jalan."

Sebenarnya ini sudah kali kelima Sakura mengatakan hal yang sama—ya, Sasuke menghitungnya—tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengomentari itu.

" _Silahkan diambil tisunya. Terima kasih._ " Sasuke membagikan sebuah paket tisu pada seorang bapak tua yang baru lewat. "Yah, aku juga sama sih…" ucapnya kemudian pada sang gadis, "…sepertinya aku akan mencoba mencari tempat kerja yang lain mulai minggu depan."

"Eh, serius? Nanti aku jadi sendirian dong. Aku masih bakal kerja disini sampai akhir agustus, masih ada sekitar 3 minggu lagi. Aku nggak enak kalau minta berhenti di tengah-tengah."

"Iya juga sih. Tapi kayaknya aku nggak bakalan sanggup kalau harus begini terus sampai akhir bulan."

"Huh, dasar cowok payah! Lemah!" ejek Sakura sambil memukul bahu Sasuke main-main. "Masa segini aja udah nyerah?"

"Lah, siapa coba dari tadi yang ngeluh-ngeluh panas terus nyesel ingin berhenti?" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Ih, Sasuke- _kun_ nyebelin!" Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya, cemberut, tatkala menyadari bahwa ia harus memakan ucapannya sendiri. Ia pun melangkah menjauhi Sasuke dan membagikan tisu pada dua remaja yang baru saja keluar dari akses menuju _subway_ tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menyeringai melihat tingkah laku sang gadis. Padahal mereka baru seminggu berkenalan tapi sudah saling memanggil dengan nama depan. _Akunya juga nggak masalah sih_ , tutur Sasuke dalam benaknya, meskipun awalnya ia juga merasa cukup canggung karena ini pertama kalinya ia menyebut nama seorang gadis yang bukan bagian dari keluarga besarnya dengan nama depan.

Sasuke bisa dibilang tipe laki-laki yang tidak dekat dengan lawan jenis, malah bisa dibilang cukup canggung. Mungkin karena dari SMP hingga SMA ia bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki dan baru kali ini di jenjang perkuliahan ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya satu kelas dengan para perempuan (TK dan SD tidak dihitung, lagipula ia juga tidak terlalu ingat).

Awalnya canggung, namun setelah 2,5 tahun menjalani kuliah ia menjadi terbiasa.

Namun, tetap saja normalnya ia tidak sedekat itu dengan perempuan sampai bisa memanggil nama depan dan bercanda satu sama lain. Dengan Sakura sesungguhnya ini adalah pengalaman pertama dan ia cukup merasa heran dengan situasi ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura sebenarnya satu tempat kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Sasuke kuliah di Fakultas Ekonomi sedangkan Sakura di Fakultas Kedokteran. Meski kompleks gedung mereka masih berada di area yang sama, yaitu di kampus Hongo, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dan berkenalan sebelum mengambil kerja paruh waktu liburan musim panas di tempat yang sama. Keduanya juga tidak ikut klub mahasiswa dan mungkin saja selalu makan siang di kantin yang berbeda sehingga Sasuke tidak pernah tahu tentang Sakura (padahal warna rambut merah muda gadis itu sangat, _sangat_ mencolok).

Atau mungkin mereka pernah berpapasan sebelumnya baik di perpustakaan sentral maupun di kantin (mustahil jika mereka tidak pernah kebetulan makan di tempat yang sama), hanya saja sikap apatisnya terhadap perempuan membuatnya tidak sadar.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu di hari pertama kerja paruh waktu pun Sasuke tidak memiliki kesan selain ' _oh, jadi aku bakalan selalu satu_ shift _sama dia?_ ' terhadap Sakura. Hari pertama mereka pun tidak berkesan apa-apa karena masih canggung satu sama lain (atau setidaknya Sasuke merasa begitu).

Namun, di hari kedua tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah saling mengobrol, di hari ketiga sudah bisa bercanda dan saling mengejek, dan di hari keempat Sakura sudah memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Gadis itu memang sepertinya tipe orang yang ramah dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain, tapi Sasuke tidak begitu, dan perkembangan cepat yang tak disangka ini sejujurnya membuatnya terkejut.

Kenapa bisa? Entahlah. Mungkin karena Sakura yang cerdas ( _jelaslah orang dia anak Todai, mana kedokteran lagi!_ ) dan berwawasan luas sehingga mampu mengimbangi Sasuke sebagai teman diskusi dalam topik yang berbobot.

Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke juga selalu bersedia mendengarkan cerita kehidupan sehari-hari gadis itu—Sakura memang sering bercerita mengenai berbagai kejadian menarik di hidupnya, padahal Sasuke tidak pernah bertanya—dan menjadi sedikit banyak memahami bagaimana gadis itu melihat dunia. Kadang, sekali-dua kali, Sasuke juga jadi terbawa bercerita mengenai apa yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya, atau di kuliahnya setidaknya. Mengetahui opini dari sudut pandang sang gadis perihal pengalaman pribadinya tak disangka cukup menyenangkan juga.

Intinya, berbicara dan berdiskusi dengan Sakura membuatnya nyaman, sehingga meskipun mengejutkan, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keakraban dadakan mereka ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , habis beres _shift_ kita pergi makan sushi yuk? Tiba-tiba aja aku jadi ingin makan sushi," sahut Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hm, boleh juga."

Lihat 'kan? Kalau yang mengajaknya bukan Sakura, Sasuke pasti akan langsung menolak tanpa pikir panjang. Bukannya ia tidak suka sushi—suka sekali malah—tapi jika mahasiswa seperti mereka berkata ingin makan sushi, sudah pasti maksudnya makan sushi di tempat yang murah tapi enak. Masalahnya, restoran sushi 100 yen yang biasa dikunjungi adalah tempat yang sangat populer sehingga selalu ramai dikunjungi banyak orang terutama pada jam-jam makan. Biasanya, kalau tidak reservasi dulu, mereka harus rela menunggu di _waiting-list_ paling tidak satu jam sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan meja.

Selain mandi, Sasuke juga paling malas kalau disuruh menunggu lama (meski _worth-it_ sebenarnya kalau untuk sushi).

Ketika _shift_ mereka usai, mereka segera kembali ke kantor untuk mandi dan berganti baju—cuaca siang tadi benar-benar panas sampai-sampai seragam mereka basah kuyup seperti baru dikeluarkan dari mesin cuci—dan bergegas menuju restoran sushi agar mereka dapat tiba sebelum jam makan malam dan tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama.

Jarak dari kantor ke restoran sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berbeda 6 stasiun saja dengan menggunakan _subway_ , tapi di tengah-tengah mereka harus berganti jalur kereta. Selain itu, dari stasiun menuju restoran pun mereka harus berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit. Sehingga jika ditotal bisa menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit untuk sampai di sana.

Terdengar lama, namun Sasuke merasa jika dengan Sakura, 30 menit justru terasa sangat cepat. Bahan obrolan mereka yang seakan-akan tidak ada habisnya tidak mungkin tertampung oleh setengah jam waktu yang dihabiskan di perjalanan.

Makanya, menunggu _waiting-list_ selama 1 jam pun bukan masalah baginya.

Jika bersama Sakura.

Untungnya, ketika mereka datang restoran belum dipenuhi banyak orang sehingga mereka hanya cukup menunggu kira-kira 15 menit saja sebelum pelayan restoran memanggil nomor urut mereka dan mengantar menuju kursi yang tersedia. Mereka memilih duduk di meja _counter_ dengan piring-piring kecil berupa sajian berbagai macam sushi berputar di depan mereka.

"Kayaknya aku bakal ngehabisin 15 piring kali ini, habisnya capek dan laper banget tadi udah berjam-jam berdiri panas-panasan," seru Sakura seraya mengambil piring pertamanya berupa sushi salmon.

"Katanya mau diet?" goda Sasuke, juga mengambil piring pertamanya berupa sushi udang.

Piring kedua pun dilahap sang gadis. "Kalau cuma sekali-dua kali aja nggak masalah kali. Habis capek ini. Lagian cewek juga perlu sekali-kali makan besar buat kesehatan mental mereka."

"Oh, gitu ya, _dok_ ," Sasuke juga paling senang menggoda Sakura dengan panggilan ini.

"Apaan sih," tapi Sakura juga tidak melarang Sasuke untuk memanggilnya _dokter_. "Kamu pernah denger nggak ada yang bilang kalau cewek habis patah hati, cara ngelupainnya ya dengan pergi makan _hedon_ bareng temen-temen cewek yang lain? Nah, itu salah satunya."

"Hm, nggak tahu juga. Kayaknya nggak pernah," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "emangnya kamu kalau habis patah hati kayak gitu?"

Sang gadis pun menoleh menatapnya yang duduk di sampingnya. "Iya pernah sih. Sekali." Lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sasuke termenung. Sakura memang banyak bercerita tentang dirinya dan pengalaman-pengalaman hidupnya. Namun tidak pernah tentang cinta. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari itu hingga barusan, ketika akhirnya gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Ia jadi penasaran. Entah mengapa ia ingin tahu lebih lanjut mengenai kisah cinta Sakura—yang berakhir dengan patah hati.

Siapa yang telah berani melakukan itu pada gadis sebaik dan secerdas Sakura?

Sayangnya, sang gadis nampaknya tak berminat memberi penjelasan lebih. Dia malah sibuk mengambil piring dan mengunyah sushi di dalam mulutnya. "Telur ikan ini enak banget, Sasuke- _kun_. Kamu harus cobain ini deh."

"Aku nggak gitu suka telur ikan."

"Eh, kenapa? Padahal telur ikan banyak manfaatnya buat kesehatan loh. Coba aja dulu sekali-sekali."

"Hn."

Sasuke mendadak _bad mood_. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena rasa penasarannya yang tidak terpuaskan. Lagipula, ia juga tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Tidak enak. Nanti disangka _kepo_. Apalagi ini bukan urusannya. Ia juga tidak berhak memaksa Sakura bercerita perihal urusan pribadi yang nampaknya tak ingin diceritakan gadis itu. Kalau dia memang ingin, seharusnya dia sendiri yang lanjut memberikan penjelasan seperti biasanya, tidak perlu Sasuke yang bertanya.

Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri, ia masih sangat penasaran dan kepikiran.

Apa yang telah laki-laki itu lakukan pada Sakura?

' _Kalau aku orang itu, aku nggak bakal mungkin pernah ngebuat Sakura patah hati.'_

…

Sasuke tersentak. Sungguh-sungguh kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya. Kenapa bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu? Darimana pemikiran seperti itu berasal?

Ia berkesimpulan mungkin karena tadi terlalu lama berjemur di bawah terik matahari membuatnya kini jadi _agak_ terbawa perasaan. Mungkin karena hari ini ia harus mandi dua kali jadi otaknya mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kadang-kadang ia dapat keluar dari karakter normalnya jika berada pada situasi di luar zona nyamannya. Ia yakin kebanyakan orang pun seperti itu.

Lagipula ia dan Sakura itu _cuma_ teman—tidak lebih.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kamu kenapa? Kok dari tadi diem aja nggak makan?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ia pun melihat ke arah gadis itu sejenak, lalu ke arah piringnya yang masih tersisa setengah sushi _unagi_ , dan melanjutkan makan.

"Tidak. Aku tadi kepikiran soal kuliah. Mulai oktober nanti pasti jadi sibuk banget karena udah mau tahun ketiga." Bohong. Tentu saja.

"Iya juga ya. Nggak kerasa musim semi tahun depan kita bakal jadi anak tahun ketiga. Aku sih masih bakal terus kuliah sampai tahun keenam tapi kalau kamu kan tahun depannya lagi tingkat akhir, mulai nge- _lab_ *, ikut seminar-seminar _lab_ , dan harus mengerjakan penelitian akhir. Nggak kebayang sibuknya ntar kayak gimana," respon Sakura menyetujui. "Ngomong-ngomong udah lulus S1 kamu mau ngapain?"

"Kayaknya aku mau langsung lanjut S2 ambil jurusan manajemen inovasi. Tema-tema risetnya menarik. Katanya ada peluang _study abroad_ juga."

" _Study abroad_ ya… enak ya. Aku sih pasti bakal di Jepang-Jepang aja nggak kemana-mana. Lagian aku nggak terlalu bisa bahasa Inggris juga."

"Ya belajar dong makanya," Sasuke menyeringai.

Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut. Berbicara tentang rencana masa depan cukup banyak membantu membuat _mood_ -nya kembali normal. Sushi di depannya pun kembali terasa nikmat dan tanpa sadar ia sudah menghabiskan 12 piring jika ditotal (Sakura masih baru 9 piring).

Sampai akhirnya ketika akan mengambil piring ketigabelas—angka sial menurut kepercayaan beberapa orang—jemarinya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jemari Sakura yang hendak mengambil piring yang sama. Ia sungguh kaget, tangannya dengan cepat—terlalu cepat—ia tarik kembali membuat gadis itu juga sama-sama terkejut dan turut melakukan hal yang sama. Piring yang tadi hendak mereka ambil berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja.

" _Sorry_ …" ucapnya kaku, "jadi nggak keambil kan piringnya. Maaf."

"Nggak apa-apa," balas gadis itu tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Ntar juga ada lagi."

Suasana di antara mereka pun menjadi agak canggung setelah kejadian tadi, bahkan setelah mereka masing-masing mengambil piring sushi yang lain. Sasuke dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bertingkah terlalu berlebihan. Padahal jari mereka hanya sebentar bertemu, tidak lebih. Sakura bahkan sebelumnya sudah sering main-main memukul bahunya jika sedang cemberut. Apa bedanya antara kejadian barusan dengan itu?

Hari ini dirinya benar-benar bertingkah aneh di luar batas normal. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia bersikap seperti ini. Jantungnya pun baru ia sadari terasa berdetak lebih dari biasanya, mungkin saking terkejutnya. Sepertinya terik di puncak musim panaslah penyebab tingkah anehnya.

Ia harus cepat-cepat mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu yang lain. Berdiri berjam-jam di bawah sinar matahari tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mentalnya.

Tapi kalau ia berhenti dari pekerjaan ini…

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kamu seriusan harus cobain telur ikan ini deh. Ini enak banget." Sakura kembali membuyarkan lamunannya dengan menaruh sushi telur ikan pada piring Sasuke. "Percaya deh sama aku, sekali coba ntar kamu pasti bakalan suka."

Sakura tersenyum lebar padanya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan bagaimana kedua mata sang gadis menyipit ketika melakukannya.

Seperti terkena mantra, tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia pun lalu menyumpitkan sushi telur ikan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya aneh, seperti ada yang meledak-ledak di dalam, tapi tidak buruk juga.

Malah lama kelamaan rasanya jadi enak juga. Benar apa kata Sakura.

"Enak kan…" Sakura menggodanya. Mungkin karena ia terlihat menikmati makanannya.

"Hn."

Pembicaraan kembali mengalir setelah itu. Rasa canggung yang berusan terjadi di antara mereka seperti lenyap entah kemana. Ia bersyukur karenanya.

Namun, sampai mereka selesai makan dan berjalan keluar dari restoran sushi untuk kembali pulang ke apartemen masing-masing (Sasuke mengantar Sakura karena di luar sudah gelap dan karena ia seorang _gentleman_ ), dua kejadian aneh yang tadi dialaminya masih saja tak mau lepas dari benaknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, meski seperti biasanya Sakura selalu mengajaknya berbicara, ia masih terus saja kepikiran.

' _Mungkin ini semua emang gara-gara musim panas. Aku benci musim panas._ '

Apalagi malam di musim panas pun masih saja terasa gerah.

Sepertinya ia harus mandi untuk yang ketiga kalinya ketika sampai di apertemen nanti.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kamu serius mau berhenti kerja minggu depan?"

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa nggak kedengeran."

"Kamu beneran mau cari tempat kerja baru minggu depan? Beneran— _seriusan_ —mau berhenti dari kerjaan yang sekarang?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab.

"Kenapa emangnya? Kamu kesepian ya kalau nggak ada aku?"

Sakura menggangguk.

"…"

Oke, itu baru namanya _awkward_.

"Habisnya kita kan udah akrab banget. Nanti nggak ada lagi temen yang bisa diajak ngobrol enak kalau nggak ada kamu."

 _Oh_.

"Hm, kalau gitu aku beneran berhenti deh minggu depan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada main-main.

"Ih, kok gitu! Nyebelin banget!"

Ia menyeringai.

Ia memang benci musim panas. Ia benci harus berdiri di bawa terik matahari berjam-jam hanya dengan dilindungi topi yang tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia benci berkeringat dan lepek. Ia benci harus mandi lebih dari sekali dalam satu hari.

Tapi, entah kenapa kalau bisa terus bersama Sakura, ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu semua.

"Cuma bercanda doang kok. Lagian kayak yang pernah kamu bilang, nggak enak kalau minta berhenti kerja di tengah-tengah."

Ini semua _fix_ gara-gara musim panas.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

* _Lab_ (singkatan dari laboratorium) yang dimaksud bukan ruang laboratorium seperti yang biasa di sekolah atau di kampus, tapi maksudnya grup studi/riset di bawah bimbingan seorang profesor tertentu. Jadi, "nge- _lab_ " disini maksudnya belajar atau mengerjakan riset di meja studi masing-masing dalam satu ruangan bersama teman-teman lain yang satu lab.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Universitas Tokyo (Todai) itu universitas impian aku banget dari dulu, _huhu_. Tidak terbayang deh rasa bangganya seperti apa kalau bisa kuliah disana.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini tulisan aku yang pertama setelah sudah dua tahun lebih lamanya aku tidak menulis. Bisa dibilang pemanasan. Aku akan menulis satu fic lagi yang agak kompleks ceritanya setelah ini.

(Padahal pertengahan agustus nanti aku ada ujian masuk master, harusnya fokus dulu belajar buat itu, gimana sih…).


End file.
